Generation of Lunas
by ZoroTheBlue
Summary: A brand new generation of Konoha has risen.


Dis(claimer): These are my characters. Kishi owns the jutsus, the places, and some other characters. But the characters are mine (I'm happy to say )

Note: I love these new generation stories! After I read Seedlings of the Future (By Eric Ryan) I fell in love with them XD

Sun spilled over the gray streets of Konoha, its rays hitting each building squarely. The village was empty, being so early in the morning. But west, in the training grounds, many shinobi had been up all day.

" Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique! " shouted a male from the right side of the field. A sheet of flames spread across the dirt, reaching another figure on the left side.

" Water Release: Aqua Wall " The left figure said. A giant wall of water rose up just as the fire reached it.

" Mizu, come over here! " Yelled a tall female from the corner of the training ground. The person on the left side rose up and started his ascent. He wore bandages and a white vest over his chest, with blue pants on the bottom. His silver hair glistened in the sun.

" Tei, your up! " The female yelled. A dark-haired girl sitting under a tree stood up and walked to the field. Her skirt was pink, while her blouse was silver. Her eyes were without pupils. She stood in place and made only one hand seal, closing her eyes as she did. Just as the other was about to attack, her eyes burst open, the veins ran down, and they had a mean look to them.

" Fire Release: Phoenix Flower Technique! " The boy said, and seven small flames burst from his mouth.

" Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation " The girl then smiled, went into a stance, and whirled around, creating a spinning shell, which deflected all seven flames. The boy on the other side of the field had sweat running down his red hair. He had on a black t-shirt, and red and white pants.

" Kasai, keep going " she said to him.

" Migoto-sensei, its eight o' clock, we need get to the mission building " Tei said. The older woman nodded, and led the three Genin to the streets of Konoha. She sported a white shirt and green vest, which matched with her light green pants. Her hair was a shade of purple. They stopped in front of ivory doors, and stepped inside. Iruka Umino sat in the middle of the long table; is hair was already turning gray.

" Ah, Migoto, here to pick up the baby-sitting mission? " The old man asked. Migoto shook her head and spoke.

" We are here to join in the rescue mission, the description stated six people would go on it, and we would like to be the last four "

" Who do you think we're rescuing? " The red-haired Kasai asked the other two.

" Well, there is word going around that it is a B-rank mission, so it must be someone fairly important " Mizu replied.

" Thank you Iruka-san " Migoto said, turning to her three students.

" No, thank you, oh and don't push those three too hard, they deserve a rest once in a while " The Chunin stated. Hasura nodded, and followed Kasai, Mizu, and Tei into Konoha.

" Sensei, who else is going on this mission? " Tei asked. They had reached the Hokage mansion, and all of them sat down on the stonewall surrounding it.

" Kuro and Ranpu " Migoto said.

" What! Those two twins are worse than the Hokage! " Kasai screamed. Migoto glared at him, stood up, and kicked him in the head.

" Don't be so disrespectful Kasai, you're lucky they allowed three genin to come on a B-ranked mission, " The purple-haired jounin hissed.

" So, it was a B-rank huh? " Mizu said. Migoto nodded. Just then, two puffs of smoke appeared behind Kasai. They both wore green vests. One was a male with brown hair, a black outfit, and a black slash across his right cheek; The other, a female with brown hair, white outfit, and a slash across her left cheek. They stood shoulder to shoulder.

" Migoto, I wasn't expecting you to be here with…the children " The male said. Kasai, Mizu, and Tei were about to protest when Migoto stepped in front of them.

" Well, I figured it wouldn't be too hard for them, Kuro " She said.

" This teams hair is like a rainbow " The female said, giggling. Migoto stepped forward, face to face with the girl.

" Ranpu, please try not to make comments like that to the children " Migoto said.

" Well the girl's is normal, but the other two, I'm afraid not. I mean red? " Ranpu continued.

" Just because you are Chunin, doesn't mean we will respect you " The three genin said together. Everyone looked at them.

" Hmm, what is a Hyuga doing in a group like this? " Kuro asked.

" That _Hyuga_ could kick your ass any day " Mizu said. Kasai nodded.

" Oh, and Ranpu, next time you say that to my teammates, you wont be looking very normal either " Tei said.

" Now everyone, lets just get this over with " Migoto said. The genin started walking towards the gate, while the Chunin stood behind Migoto.

" You better get those three in line sensei " Ranpu said.

" I do not think they are the problem, what I mean is, don't get big-headed because you guys are royalty, its doesn't mean a thing to the younger generation " Migoto said. The two scowled and followed the genin. The jounin sighed and looked at the cared face of Tsunade on the mountain.

" Tsunade-sensei, what do I do? " Migoto said.


End file.
